Harry Potter Plot Ideas
by vanny98
Summary: Places for me to post story ideas that I won't be continuing as I can't write fics for the life of me. feel free to use them, just message me to I can read them. Chapter 4 has been posted
1. Disclaimer and Notes

Disclaimer:

All recognised characters are their owned by their perspective owners.

Below is notes relating to timelines for all Fics in here.

Fate Zero occurs around 22nd March 1995,

Fate/stay Night February 2005

Harry Potter Triwizard Tournament occurs October 31st 1994, 24th November 1994, 24 February 1995 and 24th June 1995.


	2. Harry Potter & FateStay canon time

Einzbern's homunculi used wizard blood donated by a wizard family of Alois. Alois family eventually become squibs around 1600. This caused the Einzbern's to loose access to the third magic. Soon after squibness occurs, the Einzbern's figure out how to make homunculi out of synthetic blood. This makes newer homunculi technically inferior but unknow why as magic is not curcuits.

Alois family moves to Ireland in the 1620's. family expands but eventually become one child families. By the 1900's they have changed their names from a Germanic origin to Evans, keeping the meanings of the name.

Skip forward to 1958, the Evans "heir" a male has met a young single-mother, with a 2-year-old Petunia. When the Evans has married, Petunia is given Evans as a last name. Then by January 1960, they have had Lily Evans, who has the "magical core".

The Evans/Alois kept records from the 1600's. So they know why the "new" homunculi don't have access to third

First Wizarding War occurs as per canon. Petunia never knows that evans is her step-farther and lily never knows that Petunia is her step-sister. Harry Potter is born, has "magical core".

End of the war, Lily and James are dead, and Harry is sent to the Dursleys.

Harry is the Dursleys servant, abused. Zelretch conducts his experiment. Fate enables the bonded fields to have been made having a blood protection override to protect Einzbern homunculi and Alois family members safe. Fate also gets Vernon to travel for work, sometimes bringing his family along with him.

1986, The Dursleys travel to Germany. (Harry is 5). They travel up to the Einzbern Castle for Grunnings and drill selling, arrive late as they are being insulting to the Einzberns, thinking nothing will happen. Pass through the bonded fields, they get sent to a cell, not doing anything to Harry as they are built up along blood from before the 1600's. Harry is confused as to what happens and thinks it's more of his freaky stuff

Gets adopted in the magus and non-magical world, but apparently still raised by Dursleys in the wizard world.

Jubstacheit Von Einzbern is particularly interested in Harry. As Irisviel has been started to be constructed they don't have the ability to add Harry's blood to her. Plans are created to use the next version in the fifth grail war, but Irisviel as fourth grail carrier.

In 1991, Harry goes to Hogwarts, sorted into Ravenclaw. Meets the ghost of a knight and (divination teacher) divines where to find Avalon (Scabbard).

Continues at Hogwarts, still appearing to go to the Dursleys, as he is still under "wards" and "blood family".

Irisviel is seen by harry as his mother, so that when Illya is born, harry preforms a modification to include his blood in her.

Finds out that the grail war is starting soon, so he tells them where to find Avalon during the summer holidays before fourth year. Avalon is in Cornwall.

Gets entered in the Triwizard Tournament uses it to get conversations with Dumbledore about alchemy.

Goes and spends Christmas with the Einzbern's morning, meets Saber. Says she looks like a ghost that he met in Scotland, so that when he goes back for the Yule ball at night, he mentions to the ghost that he met Arturia. Said ghost is angry and confused, asks harry specific questions. Harry then asks who ghost is and finds out that the ghost is Mordred.

By Mid-May the Fourth Grail War has started and by early June, has ended. Harry has grown up with Irisviel who he threatened Kiritsugu when he said she was useless, but apologised to Kiritsugu when he brought her back. Harry is thus upset when he learns Irisviel has died, Kirtsugu has abandoned them, thus he gets easily kidnapped by Voldemort's agents, but his blood does not work completely, and the body will only last a year as Voldemort is made from stolen Einzbern designs. Harry is tempted to continue at Hogwarts for his apparent 5th year, but when the ministry sends dementors to kill him off, he decides to not tell Dumbledore about the issue of Voldemort will be gone within a year no matter what even with horcrux's.

Harry thus raises Illya in Irisviel memory and promises. He modifies Illya slightly by adding his own blood into her. She will be unable to utilize third magic properly as she wasn't born with it. Harry will attempt to not hold any grudge about Kiritsugu but when he learns about Shinro he goes into another funk.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this fic so far. Changes that have occurred is that Chapter "2" is just the same as chapter 1. Chapter 3 has been updated

hnh058513: You are correct as the experiment is Fates Gamble

This is a theory in how two universe's of both Harry Potter and Fate/stay zero/night and Tsukihime could work together if they both collapsed in on each other. This was the idea behind Emiya Night. I like the first "half" in the fate universe but I didn't like the fact that the potterverse had a "Holy Grail War". Thus this is what I believe that could happen.

Other Points:

Fate Emiya night will be used as a basing point.

The Second, Third and Fifth true magics would be used. Second for the multiverse, Third for the power requirements and Fifth for the rejoining of a set year.

First up, to fix the issue of years/time difference, Fifth and Second would enable an extra year of planning for Voldemort and everybody would be born a decade later. This would push the world up to mid 2004.

Two, In the nassureverse it would be roughly the same except for England, where Hogwarts exists. In the potterverse, England, Germany and Japan would be different. England: Clocktower. Germany: Einzberns changing the rules, homunculus would not be legal in any ICW country except for Germany because of them. (Possible Hitler against magus in Germany), Japan: fuyuki city.

Three, powerfull beings would be able to tell when they combined E.g. True ancestors, sleeping gods. Flamel's could tell, they exist in both and would notice a slight difference.

The following is short notes on how to make the Evans family a magus family. Not much of a story idea, just notes and ideas.

Evans family mid level on clock tower

Evans family gets messed up by destiny/fate/alaya/Gaia

Petunia has no circuits, so no crest,

Lily has magical core so no crest

Mother almost died and is not able to have any more children

Harry by prophecy has circuits that get fed from a core, enabling both styles


	4. A Mother Summoned challenge Notes

**A Mother Summoned challenge** by Gabriel Herrol

s/12741507/1/A-Mother-Summoned-challenge

Plot Ideas

I'd say fourth war, and something messing up so a younger harry appears in fuyuki. But that would mess up the plot of Fourth war because caster is "Plot Point". Because we have the dock battle, the forest fight, the Rin Adventures, the gathering of kings, the defeat of caster and it's master and then no more caster. Caster makes up a HUGE point of the conflict of the war.

Such, Fifth would be the main grail war for which lily would be summoned

Both harry and illya are born in 1980, with the Fourth and Fifth being held in 1988 and 1998 respectively.

Harry is called Harry Evans by Pertunia as both a way of protection and a way of distancing him from James.

Evans is the non-magus line of Emiya(making stuff up as I go)

Sirius went to azkaban for 5 years, hp is 6. He has therapy for a year, hp7. Sirius forgets Harry, thinks someone else is looking after him other than Dursleys.

Lily somehow used magecraft to protect Harry. Lily has made a deal with **Alaya** to become a counter-guardian, but her shield will always attack Voldemort. The shield will protect those of her blood as long as the blood relatives do not deliberately hurt harry, it slightly drains peoples magics every day to power it.

Harry ends up in Fuyuki during the Fourth war. There are Einzbern's homunculi around watching, thus when harry says his name is Harry Evans, but protected by a magecraft blood shield. This means that harry is close enough related to Illya for the blood protection to work, but it also covers Illya as well. Thus, the Einzbern's take harry with them. Harry is adopted by them from the Dursleys,and learns survival skills/how to live in the world no magical teaching except as he is close enough related to emiya, but knows little but enough to not do it, he is given the Emiya mage crest by the clock tower(Zelretch).

Harry does well in Hogwarts years 1 and 2. Year 1 is similar but harry both gets sorted into Ravenclaw and studies more. End of year, harry is not injured at all and the stone survives. Harry is allowed one favor from the flamels and decides to save it. Year 2 is smarter, discovers the diary and its bad about it. Chamber opening still happens but Harry breaks its hold on Ginny and sends it to Germany with a warning about possession. Chamber closes with only Mrs. Norris and Luna being attacked. Einzberns decide at Christmas to summon a servant for protection and to start getting ready for the Fifth war. By the middle of year 2-3 summer holidays, everything is prepared but there is no catalyst, letting the grail choose. Lily is thus summoned as the area is filled with her blood protection.

Illya is home schooled in some magus, otherwise she is taught how to live in a world, sent images of her father raising Shirou. Harry only see those photos, see kiritsuga is "happy", such, he dislikes kiri for abandoning direct family.

Hogwarts cannot detect a heroic spirit,

Eventually Harry x Illyasviel. (her body getting fixed so she would age properly)


	5. Chapter 5 Alt Universe Early Ideas

First chapter would include small backstory about illya's family, grail war and what not.

Einzbern's have used the chapel as a summoning ground for the last 3 wars, including avenger.

Year old Illya is running around the chapel, falls, cuts herself, and whoops, accidently opens a outbound portal. Suddenly, Harry arrives through portal confused and bleeding.

Second chapter has Dursleys going to an abandoned castle in Germany with a chapel nearby. Reasons? Some drill thing/Dumbledore getting Grunnings to give Vernon a holiday to take harry somewhere so Dumbledore can change the wards to protect harry from inside the house. Harry is 7. Left alone, harry is exploring the chapel. He cuts himself accidentally and appears and entry portal sucking him in.

Rough summary of plot: Harry is adopted to be used in a way similar to kiritsugu later in harry's life, but with more of a focus on alchemy.

Years pass, Harry turns 14, Harry has been going to the Clock Tower since he was 10. Slight timeline change, Saber is summoned on Halloween, 2.5 months early. at 11:50pm German Time. Harry is watching the summoning, then Harry disappears, taken by the Goblet of fire.

Harry appears in the Great Hall at 11pm England time.

Uses Alchemy for the three tasks, Voldemort is resurrected. Harry, having no ties to England, leaves and travels to Germany at the end of June. He finds the Einzbern's castle again and gets home again.


	6. Harry Tohsaka challenge ideas

Inspired by Quatermass's challenge of _**Harry Tohsaka**_ **challenge** but changed found here /topic/100035/169201055/1 Message Quatermass if you do attempt the challenge. Also inspired by the the story snippets of both **Separated at Birth** and **Hadrian Kotomine** by Quatermass. Also includes elements inspired from **Harry lefratts** story Harry and the shipgirls a hp/kancolle snippet collection.

"Harry" is born in the fate/stay universe as the twin brother of Sakura. Then abducted by Dumbledore using Fawkes when he was 1 year old and given to potters after blood adopting him through lily and James. Reason no one questions that there was a male sibling of Sakura was parents oblivated, rin too young, kariya oblivated with it coming back by the end of 4th grail war and Sakura remembered someone male but nothing else caused by the worms.

Gives him magic from James and eyes from Lily. Gets slightly less Asian features and slightly more Caucasian features. Potters are killed by Voldemort and Harry is sent to Dursleys. Lives with them for 6 years/until he is 7, then Fawkes takes him back honing in on Tokiomi's signature. Misses him by hours, gets taken to a police station near the civic center. He is then caught in the fire, getting adopted by Kirei. Kirei disposes of the horcrux, and discovers he was born in the city despite having Caucasian features. (magic bull). Lives until he is 15, then gets taken back to Hogwarts by the Goblet. GoF occurs with him actually having to save Luna (Needed someone, can't take from F/S cause pairing reasons) from the lake.

Goes to gringotts for gems to research on and to see what artifacts he has. Learns that there is no artifacts in there, but there is a shed on a potter property that holds what his family has collected over the years.

Learns he is actually blood adopted by the potters, and his real parents are the tohsaka's with Sakura as his twin.

Discoverers in the shed a broken part of Clarent and decides to use it to help summon Berserker for Harry's later Grail War in 50 years

End of tournament, gets taken by Fawkes to Zelrech, but before stops over at gringotts for converting money to actual gold. Gets back and enters the grail war, master of Berserker.

It's a mess I know. If you want to take this and run with it please do so, the previous chapter will be getting an slight expansion coming soon (whenever i type it up)


End file.
